


And never let it go

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: Die wants Kaoru to sleep with him, nuff said ;)





	And never let it go

A deep frown spread across his forehead when Kaoru suddenly felt a pair of lips against his ear.  
He was sitting at a desk in the studio for God knew how long, scribbling down note after note until this very moment and only stopped because someone dared to interrupt him so rudely.

“What...,” he started to complain but never got to finish his sentence.  
“Why won't you finally sleep with me?,” he heard Dies voice, husky and seductive. It almost made him jump out of his skin.  
“Die, when will you stop this nonsense? How many times did I already tell you we're not going to fuck... ever?”  
Kaoru sighed and turned his head to look at the other guitarist, whose lips were still dangerously close to his ear. Too close.  
“I heard you. Every single word. But I know you want it. You want … me.”  
One tattooed hand reached for his shoulder and Kaorus body nearly went up in flames, blood pooling hotly in his groin. How could one little touch have such an impact on him? Jesus, Die didn't even go for his dick, so what the fuck was wrong with this body of his?  
For gods sake.

“Bullshit,” he still bit out through gritted teeth, visibly struggling to keep his cool.  
“Bullshit huh? But it was YOU who kissed me all those months ago.”  
Of course Die had to mentioned that, as if the older man didn't remember. He remembered every little second. He remembered how they drunkenly stumbled across the streets somewhere in Europe, how Die leaned on him for support, how they needed to stop every few meters because it was so hard to remember how to walk properly. God, the younger man was unbelievably cute when drunk. He giggled like a little girl about everything and nothing. It just made you wanna kiss him and that's exactly what Kaoru did. Under the moonlight he grabbed him by his shirt and kissed those pouty lips, ran his fingers through soft caramel blond hair. It felt like heaven.  
Still...

“I know that.” He looked at Die pleadingly and hoped that the other man would understand what he himself couldn't even understand. It made Die roll his eyes but at least he released his grip on Kaorus shoulder and straightened up.  
“Fine then. Your loss.”  
“Yeah, that's what you're always telling me.”  
“Because it's true. Anyways, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow.” It all ended faster than it started coz just like that the taller man was out the door, leaving the leader to his thoughts. What did Die even do here in the first place?

Kaoru shook his head slightly. It was definitely getting harder day by day to resist the former redhead but he had to! He couldn't give in to his desires and jeopardise their friendship, their band, right? Right!  
He wasn't even that much into guys, just felt like having some cock once in a while and fucking your bandmate didn't sound like a good plan under these circumstances. It could only go wrong and Die needed to get that into his head. 

Eventually he would get bored of pestering Kaoru and things would go back to normal. He was sure about that. He just needed to stay strong for a little bit longer.


End file.
